


A Perfect Day

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Paris (City), Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: What would be Cait's perfect day? Sam really wants to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cait's article about Paris inspired this. That and the two masked figures on New Years.

“What would be your perfect day Cait?” Sam asks. They are in their shared make-up trailer. They sit beside each other sipping coffee and waiting for Anita and Wendy to transform them into Jamie and Claire.

“ Hmmmmm. I would have to say any day I don’t have to wear a bum roll.” 

He giggles causing Cait to also.

“ Let me clarify. What is your perfect day outside of work.”

That is both a hard and easy question. She looks at him wondering how serious he is.

“ I really want to know Cait.”

“ When I was 19 I decided to leave Ireland, my family, and all that was familiar. I had a dream, you see. I could see it when I closed my eyes. The place. Because my perfect day and this place are linked.”

“ And that is?”

“ Paris! I saw Paris and I saw myself there. Sitting at a little table in front of a cafe’, smoking a cigarette. Waiting for him to find me. For life to find me.”

“ He.” Sam can’t hide a flash of jealousy. Cait sees that and reachs out and links their hands.

“ I was 19, Sam.” 

“ Right. Go on.”

“ I thought it would be so easy. To be discovered. But in reality…I was 19, away from home first time. I didn’t know the language beyond a phrase or two. But I was determined. I knew what I wanted. And I persevered. I got a modeling job. Then a better one. Learned the language. Got a flat. Meet a frenchman. He was blond and tall and very French. My first serious lover. It was glorious.”

I fell in love. Not with any one man or woman. But with the city. With the cafes, the coffee houses, the little tables, the art galleries. Paris is brilliant when you are 19. The night live, the modeling jobs, the men.“

” I am not 19 anymore and am now longer looking for modelling jobs or a mysterious lover, but Paris will always be a magical place. It is my first real love. And a perfect day would be spent there, in the art galleries and coffee shops, cafes and streets.“

” Hmmmmm. I have been there a few times but would love to see it through your eyes. Sounds fascinating.“

” It is. So are we going to Paris Sam?“

” Maybe. Just maybe.“

” Maybe?“

Before he can answer her, their make-up artists enter and their work day begins.


	2. A Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam struggles with what to get Cait for Christmas. Until Tobias gives him the perfect suggestion

Sam has known Cait for a mere four months. It makes no sense for him to be attracted to her, to be so overwhelmed by what to get her for Christmas. 

“ It must be something special, not a standard co-worker to co-worker gift.” he thinks as he prepares to film the last scene before holiday break.

“ Sam, are you with us?” Cait asks. He had drifted off in the middle of rehearsal.

“ Sorry, I am here.” He forces himself to focus, to finish.

“ Where where you earlier?” Tobias asks him later.

“ I am struggling with what to get Caitriona for Christmas.”

“ What did you get your last female co-worker?”

“ A robe. She was always cold.”

“ Well there you go. Get Caitriona something similar.”

“ No. I can’t, well that is I don’t want, to get Caitriona a standard co-worker gift.”

Tobias looks at him with new eyes. “ You have feelings for her, oh you poor bastard.”

“ Now why do you say that.” 

“ Do you think a relationship will be easy in this industry? With the scenes you will ve doing.” 

“ I have no doubt it will be. Christ Tobias, I don’t even know she feels the same. And if she does, yes you are right, it will be very difficult.”

“ Well, she does.”

Now it is Sam’s turn to look askew at him. “ Now how would you know that? Has she said something to you?”

“ No, well not in words. But my eyes are open. She looks at you, when you are not looking at her, like you hung the moon. Sam take her away from here over the holidays. Take her somewhere romantic. You will soon see I am right. That can be your Christmas present to her.”

“ That is bloody brillant Tobias.”

“ You are a lucky man Sam. To have a woman like Cait look you like she does. I hoped that she would…”

“ I know. My eyes are open too.”

“ Paris. She talks of Paris. That was her perfect day. Paris. Yes Paris will do.” 

He makes arrangements before asking her. It is a risk but he wants to make sure they can get there. That there would be open flights and model rooms. Rooms plural. He doesn’t wish to make it seem like he was taken her away just to have sex with her. He wants much more than that.

He hands her the envelope containing a Christmas card and tickets for Paris. They set in her trailer, sipping egg nog, and exchanging gifts. She had given him a kilt in his families colors. It shocked him and made him think that Tobias might be right.

“ This is so lovely Cait. The best gift anyone has ever given me.”

But he knows if she says yes and comes with him to Paris, that would ve the best gift he will receive.

She opens the envelope and pulls out the card. She smiles at the cat in a Santa hat in front. It even looks like Eddie. He knows her so well. She gasps when she sees the tickets.

“ Paris!”

“ Yes, I recalled that it was the site of your perfect day. I wanted to get you something special. I thought five days away with, well, with me would be good.”

“ With you?” She turns back to the card and sees two tickets.

“ Yes, but if there is someone else you would rather take..It is a present Cait. You may take who you wish.”

He holds his breath awaiting her answer.  
“ No, I would love to go with you. To show you my Paris. Thank you Sam. This is the greatest gift.”

And he can breath again.


End file.
